Love in a Warzone
by Gunner3284
Summary: They say that love conquers all. Can it conquer a war? Will the coming battles bring two soldiers together or tear them apart? The first Mikiley story of its kind. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I meant to wait until June to put up this story, but just couldn't wait. So, here is the first chapter. I dont think you'll be disappointed.**

**Mikayla's POV**

I'm sitting in the cargo area of a C-130 transport plane, being transferred to Bravo Company, 2nd Battalion, of the 19th Special Forces Group. I was to be their newest Weapons Sergeant. But then something unexpected happened. I was thrown into the side of a HMMWV as an explosion rocked the aircraft.

"What the fuck?" I yell out, picking myself up. As I stand up, and immediately feel that the plane is no longer level. I run as fast as I can without falling towards the cockpit, starting to sweat. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to land at Rickenbacker AFB, I was supposed to meet my new SF team, then go and do violent shit, not this.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yell as I reach the cockpit.

"We were hit by an air-to-air missile! We've lost power in 2 engines! We have to land!" The pilot screamed.

"Can you get us down somewhere flat?" I ask, watching the altimeter rapidly drop.

"We're close enough to Rickenbacker for us to land there, but it's gonna be rough! Go get strapped in!" the pilot yelled to me while he tried to hold the plane steady.

I immediately rushed back to the cargo bay and strapped myself into the seat with my rifle. Speaking of my rifle, it's an M-4 carbine with a 3x tactical scope and a forward grip. I love my rifle more than a mother would her baby. I waited and listened to the sounds around me. I could hear the engines burning, and the air rushing past outside the aircraft. I felt the plane start to level out, then hit the ground.

That pilot was right when he said it'd be rough. I was thrown all around in the seat. If my stomach was any weaker, I would've puked all over the place. I finally felt the aircraft slow down, eventually stopping. As the cargo bay door began to lower, I removed the straps around me and grabbed my rifle, then stumbled over to the door, using the wall for support as I was very dizzy.

As the door opened up, it revealed a small crowd of people outside. As soon as the door was low enough, all but one of them rushed past me, some going for the cockpit, and the rest trying to get the Humvees out. The one remaining outside started towards me, and I began to walk towards him, trying not to fall despite still being dizzy.

"You're the new weapons sergeant right?" He asked with a voice of authority. I saw he was a Captain by the name of Oken.

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to keep my breathing even.

"Good. Follow me, Sergeant Marshall." He ordered.

I began to follow him, but curiosity got the best of me. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you, and what's going on?"

"Captain Oliver Oken. I'm your new CO. And what's going on is that the Cubans are invading from the southeast, and the Chinese are hitting us along the entire west coast. We're even getting reports of the North Koreans invading South Korea, and we had absolutely no warning of any of this. We are being sent down to hit the Cubans. Come on, we'll hit the armory before I take you to meet the team." he said without stopping.

"Yes, sir." I replied, following him past several buildings into an armory.

"Grab whatever you want. Make it quick though, we need to get moving."

"Gladly, sir." I started sorting through all of the weapons, when I realized something.

"Captain, do we have a sniper or machine gunner on the team already?"

"Uh... yeah, that'd be Sergeant Truscott. She's a machine gunner. Why do you ask?"

"So I know what I don't need to get." I replied, returning to the guns. After I was done, I ended up with my rifle, pistol, a Barrett M82 sniper rifle, 6 fragmentation grenades, 3 flash bangs, several packs of C-4 plastic explosive, and a Javelin anti-tank missile launcher, and enough ammunition to last me several days of continuous fighting in any battle zone. As I walked out of the armory, I heard Captain Oken say "Jesus Christ, you sure you can carry all that?"

"Yeah, this is nothing. I'll be fine." I replied truthfully. Though all this equipment was another 100 pounds of gear on me, the Army had turned me into one tough little bitch, so I was fine.

"Alright, come on then, we need to go back to the company building." He said, still shocked at how much I was carrying. After passing a series of hangars, we began to approach a brown building on the edge of the base with a letters on the side of it that read, "19th Special Forces Group, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company", along with a picture of the outfit's patch. We walked inside, down a hallway, around a corner, and into a room on the right. It looked to be an equipment room, and there were already some people inside, 2 women and 5 men, gearing up and checking their weapons.

"Team, meet the new Weapons Sergeant, Sergeant First Class Mikayla Marshall." Captain Oken told them. Then he turned to me. "Marshall, welcome to Special Forces team Iron."

One of the women walked towards me, extending a gloved hand. She was a large woman, but definitely fit for combat. "Sergeant Major Lilly Truscott, call sign Reaper. I'm the senior sergeant here. Glad to have you." she said.

Accepting the hand and giving it a shake, I replied, "You already know who I am, call sign Arsenal."

"Heh, that's pretty fitting, considering you look like a walking armory right now." she replied, chuckling. Then she started pointing to people and telling me about them. I was forced to make a mental list of them all.

First Sergeant Jake Ryan was a quiet man whom you did not piss off; else you would face the wrath of God. He was pretty average when it came to size, with dark brown eyes that seemed to be hiding something. He was the team's assistant operations and intelligence sergeant, and his call sign was Havoc.

Corporal Frank Johns was a loud, cocky, over positive bastard who was impossible to piss off. He was tall and skinny, with green eyes that showed nothing but confidence. He was just an enlisted soldier on the team, and his call sign was Katana.

Private First Class Michael Johns was the exact opposite of his brother, being quiet, smart, and very calm all the time. Physically, however, they were the exact same. He was also an enlisted member of the team, with the call sign Dagger.

Specialist Tyler Kindler was the most excitable member of the team, getting hyper whenever combat started. He was short and skinny, with blue eyes that always seemed to scream energy. He was the team's engineer, and was an expert in anything and everything explosive. He had the call sign Fuse.

Master Sergeant Frederick Kowalski was odd. Truscott thinks he's mentally unstable because of the way he acts. He can go from being the happiest guy in the world to being more pissed than Sergeant Ryan could ever hope to get, then get depressed, then back to happy again, all in less than an hour. He was also a beast of a man, at 6' 4" and 225 pounds, all of it muscle. And according to Sergeant Major Truscott, he was also the most trustworthy member of the team. She claimed you could go to him with any problem, and he would give you a calm, unbiased suggestion of what to do about it, and you could trust him to keep your secrets. He was the Communications Sergeant, oddly enough. His call sign was Brick. Heh, more like brick wall, I thought to myself.

And then the Sergeant Major pointed to the other woman in the room. I turned my head to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Oh, yeah, did I mention I'm gay? The repeal of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" was a godsend for me.

Anyways, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I was so entranced by her, that the only things I caught the Sergeant Major saying was that she was Sergeant First Class Miley Stewart, the team's medic, and that her call sign was Aurora. Unfortunately for me, the Sergeant Major must have caught me staring, because I was suddenly dragged out of the room into the hallway, then roughly pinned against the wall.

"What the hell...?" I managed to cough out.

"You like her, don't you?" Truscott asked me quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"Miley. You like her, I know you do."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because you were just staring at her as if she was fucking Jesus." (No sexual pun intended)

"Alright, so what I think she's hot? Why do you care?"

"Because her and I have been friends for years, before either of us joined the Army. I care about her a lot, and I will not allow anyone to just use her like that."

"Look, ma'am, I don't take sex lightly. If you have to know, I'm actually still a virgin."

"Oh." She just stood there, a shocked look on her face. Then suddenly she just smiled at me, turned, and walked back into the room without another word. I stayed outside for a moment to collect myself, then also walked back into the room. I sat in one of the chairs while the others finished getting ready. When everyone was done, they all faced Captain Oken.

"Follow me." He said, turning to walk out of the room.

30 minutes later...

I felt more excited than I ever had before. I was finally going on a mission as a Green Beret. We were being deployed to southern Florida, near the Keys. We were to execute a HALO jump behind the enemy's lines, then cause as much trouble as possible before attempting to get back through to our lines. Walking out of the briefing room, all I could think was that we were gonna be awesome.

We filed out of the company building and climbed into a truck that was waiting outside. As the driver started off, we were all silent, contemplating what our fates might be. The driver started approaching a runway where another C-130 was waiting. The truck stopped next to it, and we all got out.

You'd think I'd be nervous about getting on another plane, considering I had almost died in one barely 2 hours ago. But no, I'm strange like that.

We boarded the plane and strapped ourselves in. As soon as everyone was inside, the cargo door was closed. As the plane took off, I slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review, so its not a mystery to me. If I don't get reviews, I might do something completely drastic and unnecessary, like shoot myself in the leg, take a picture of it, then show it to all of you. Thats right. Review, or the crazy person will do something stupid. Oh, one more thing. I honestly have no idea how often I will be able to update, so don't be surprised if it takes awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said 5 reviews, but after reading the 4 I got, I just couldn't bear to wait any longer. I will try to update faster, as long as I keep getting reviews. My requirement for the next update is 9 reviews. The story is going to heat up in the next couple of chapters, but only in violence. No sexy time just yet. But I will guarantee that there will be some in the future. You will just have to keep reading.**

**And just so you all know, I did not shoot myself in the leg. I tried to, but somehow missed. I shoot guns all the time, so I have no idea how I missed at point blank range. Maybe I just got lucky, I don't know.**

2 hours later...

After what seemed like five minutes of blissful sleep, I was brutally shaken awake. I groaned and opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into the face of Sergeant First Class Miley Stewart, a.k.a. the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"Come on, you need to get your chute on, we're almost over the drop zone." she said after making sure I was awake. I almost didn't hear her, she looked so sexy in all her gear. I wonder what she looks like without it all on... Wait, we're almost ready to jump? Oh, shit, I've gotta get ready! I jumped up, knocking her out of my way as I scrambled around, looking for my parachute. I finally gave up, turning around to find her holding it, an amused look on her face.

"If you're done screwing around, you should probably get this on. You jump without it... well, let's just say its gonna suck not having the Javelin." she said with a laugh, tossing me my parachute.

"Don't lie, you know you'd miss me more than the missile." I said smirking back at her as I slid the parachute on.

"You wish, Marshall. Besides, based on what I've seen, we could get more use out of the missile than we could out of you." she said, smirking right back.

"Ouch. Alright, you win. Come on, we should probably get to the door." I said, pointing to the rear of the plane while thinking several dirty thoughts about what she said. I swear to god, if you try to judge me, I will ram the barrel of my M-4 into your eye, and empty the magazine into your head. So... yeah, don't judge.

"Yeah. Any longer and Lilly would have come back here and tore us both a new one." Miley said, chuckling.

"She wouldn't do that to you. According to her, you two are like best friends." I replied.

"Oh? When did you guys talk? The second you got here we were out the door." She asked, confused.

"You mean you didn't see her practically drag me out of the squad room?" I asked, astonished at Truscott's apparent speed.

"No. Not surprising, though. She must have thought you were looking at me the wrong way. She is way too protective of me sometimes." she said.

"Actually, to be honest, I kinda was looking at you that way." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, really? Hmm, too bad. I thought you were gonna be a challenge." she said casually, walking towards the back of the plane. My heart felt like it just exploded. She likes me back? My mind started saying no, she just misunderstood. After a minute of tearing my mind apart trying to decide, I decided finally to just leave it as a maybe.

I scramble back to the door, finding it already open, and everyone else ready to jump. I was barely able to get into position before the green light turned on.

"GO, GO, GO!" screamed Captain Oken. We all rushed out of the door one at a time, keeping in tight order.

If I know anything, it's that there is no feeling like jumping out of an airplane at night at 65,000 feet above sea level. The wind rushing past your face, the feeling of weightlessness that fills your body, the immense adrenaline rush, and not being able to see worth a damn. There is only one place where you can get this feeling, and that's anywhere above 10,000 feet ASL.

Looking north, I could make out several small explosions shining brightly in the darkness. I tried to look around to the south, but forgot that I was in midair, falling at 200 mph. Trying to look around forced my body to the side, sending me into an uncontrollable spin. I desperately tried to stabilize myself, failing miserably. If I couldn't steady my fall, I wouldn't be able to open my chute, meaning I become a red puddle on the ground.

Somebody must be watching over me though, because I finally managed to stop spinning. I looked around, but couldn't spot my teammates anywhere. I thought maybe they were well past me, possibly on the ground already. I angled my body straight down, rapidly gaining speed. Finally, when I thought I was around 500 feet above the ground, I pulled the cord for my chute. I felt that familiar, yet still violent lurch as the parachute expanded, going taut as the air filled it. I slowly floated down in the darkness, hitting the ground hard in an empty field.

I immediately unstrapped myself, rolling up the parachute and burying it. I checked all my gear, making sure I hadn't lost anything in the drop. Satisfied that nothing was missing, I began to look around for anything indicating enemy troops. Several hundred yards to my left, I saw what looked like a farmhouse. I decided to head there to hide until I could contact the Captain over the radio. I ran towards the house, stopping at the back door. I listened for anything on the other side of the house. Hearing nothing, I slowly opened the door, rifle right behind it. I thanked God that the door didn't creak. I walked into the house, finding myself in a kitchen. Satisfied that it was clear, I walked into the next room. I did this for the remainder of the first floor, then slowly made my way up to the second floor. The stairs creaked loudly under my feet, making me nervous. I finally made it to the top of the stairs, allowing me to calm down a bit. I found myself in a hallway, so I first turned to the right, then the left-

And found myself looking down the barrel of a 12 gauge shotgun. And this thing wasn't like an old hillbilly shotgun, it was decked out with very modern equipment.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" The man with the shotgun asked calmly.

"Sergeant First Class Mikayla Marshall of the United States Army. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would lower the weapon, sir." I replied calmly, praying that this old guy didn't have a happy trigger finger.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing in my house." He said, not moving an inch.

"Sir, do you know what's been happening for the past 36 hours?"

"No, and I don't care. All I want to know is what you're doing in my house." He said again.

"36 hours ago, the Cuban Army began invading. They've already taken control of this area, and my team and I were dropped in to give them hell. I was trying to make sure that there weren't any enemy troops in here." I informed him.

"And how do I know that you're not one of them?" He asked, pressing the barrel of the shotgun to my head.

"Well, one, I'm a woman, and two, I happen to have this." I said, showing him the Special Forces tab on my shoulder.

"You 19th too? Damn, I thought I'd gotten away from all that shit." He said, lowering the shotgun.

"You were Special Forces?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know whether this is bad or great.

"Another time. I got a better life now, flying helicopters, believe it or not. Even got my dream truck out of it." He said proudly.

"Senal, come in... Arsenal, come in..." I heard over the radio.

"Captain, is that you?" I responded.

"Affirmative. Where are you, over."

"I'm in a farmhouse, east of the drop zone. Do you have the rest of the team with you, over."

"Affirmative. I see the farmhouse, we'll be there in five mikes. Out."

"Well, looks like the rest of the team is down, and they're heading here. Hope you don't mind us staying here for now."

"Not at all." he replied, turning on the hall light, then standing there staring at me, mouth open.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You got a lot of equipment on you. You sure you can carry all that?" He asked, still staring.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My team should be here any minute-" the door slammed shut, cutting me off.

"Marshall!" I heard someone yell.

"Up here!" I yelled back. "Come on, Mr.?"

"Stewart. Robbie Stewart."

"Well, come on Mr. Stewart, I'll introduce you to the team." he followed me down the stairs, and as we stepped down the stairs, I heard voices down in the next room. We rounded the corner, and there was the Captain and the Sergeant Major, standing there talking quietly. The rest of the team came into the room, with me introducing them as they came in.

Finally, the only one left was Miley. I started to introduce her when he said something that shocked me.

"Miley?"

"Dad." she answered quietly.

Silence filled the room. Lilly quickly rushed us all out of the room, leaving Miley alone with her father.

We were all sitting at the other side of the house. Everyone was quiet, either working on their weapons, or sitting quietly. Even Kindler was still. Every now and then, we could hear yelling from the two in the other room. I was doing a functions check on my rifle when Lilly gestured for me to follow her. I got up quietly and followed her out of the room into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I ask quietly.

"Since you seem to be interested in Miley, and she's sure as hell interested in you, you should know the story about her and her father." She said.

"Alright." I said quietly. And no, I did not miss what she said about Miley being interested. I just control thoughts and reactions better than most people.

"Well, once upon a time, they were really close. Miley trusted her dad completely, so she thought it'd be okay to tell him that she thought she might be gay. I was there to help her through it, but he took it the wrong way. He thought that Miley and I were together, so he flipped out on both of us. He claimed that I had corrupted her, and no matter what either of us said, he was just never the same. Every time I came over, he would just glare at me. I can't imagine what he did to Miley, because she just became quiet and depressed. After we graduated high school, I invited her to move in with me. She started to get better. After about 3 months, I told her I was going to join the Army, and that I would be gone for awhile. At first she was hurt, then mad because she thought I was abandoning her. Eventually, I got her to understand. I went off to Basic, then come back to find that she had enlisted a month after I left. And that brings us to now. Listen, don't tell her that I told you this. She'd kill me, then kill you."

I was shocked to hear this. Miley had parent problems too. Not as bad as mine, but still. Damn.

"Listen, Marshall, I don't know what your childhood was like, but she's been through worse things than you will ever experience-"

When I heard that, I just snapped. "SHE'S been through worse shit than me? You know nothing about me, or what my life was like before the Army! I was in hell for 19 fucking years before I joined the Army! I owe my life to the Army, and I'd be dead right now without it! So you can just shut the fuck up, Truscott!" I almost yelled. I turned around and stormed back into the room with the rest of the team. It looked like none of them had heard me. I sat down and silently thought about what I had said. I hadn't wanted anyone to know about my life before the Army. I couldn't believe my lack of control.

Eventually the Sergeant Major walked back in, visibly shaken. Miley was still fighting with her dad, so everyone was still there doing whatever. I didn't even notice Sergeant Kowalski scooting over to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I heard what you said to the Sergeant Major. You know, I know exactly what you're feeling right now. I went through the same thing as a kid."

"What's your point?" I asked roughly.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right here." he said softly.

"I'll remember that." I replied.

Suddenly, I began to hear some noise outside. I got up and looked out the window, shocked to see two Jeeps and a BTR coming up the road, all 3 bearing the red star of the Cuban Army.

I turned to the rest of the team. "Captain, come here. Somebody go tell Miley and her dad to shut it. We've got company, and it looks like they brought some muscle."

I heard everyone scramble around, and within seconds, none of them were visible. These guys were good. A few seconds later, I heard Miley and her dad quiet down.

"Everyone, listen up. We've got 2 jeeps and a BTR outside. I want Reaper upstairs with the M-60, and I want Arsenal out back with the Javelin. Everybody else, find a good place to hide. On my go, you engage. Move!" The Captain said over the radio.

**A/N: Haha, hell of a place to stop, ehh? Anyway, reviews are required if you would like to know what happens next. I'm going to get more creative this time. If you do not review, this time I will take a chainsaw, stab it through my leg (not cutting it off), and then I will have someone run over it with my F-250. ****That's right. Review, or the crazy person will do something stupid. **

******Oh, and one more thing. I would like to thank my four awesome reviewers for being the first people to review. I have listed them below. You guys are all on my awesome list.**

******Ameha Kay: Dude, you claim 1st on my awesome list.**

******Localeyva: I like you. You leave long reviews. But to be honest, I have no real opinion about "Don't Ask, Don't Tell". It might be great for some other people, but it didn't affect me at all. Also, random question, are you German?**

******i3alexisSelenaGomez: Why, thank you. You are awesome.**

******AnnieMJ: Here is your update. And yes, there will be much fighting and many explosions. And both of those things are the epitome of fun, so that's in there too. And Mikayla only had to admit it to Lilly, so it wasn't THAT bad. Also, love your stories, you are an amazing writer.**

******One more thing, if any of you readers want to read some truly amazing Mikiley stories, go and read AnnieMJ's stories. She is an amazingly skilled writer, and most of her stories surpass everything I've ever read. And I've read many things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry about this, but I've just lost interest in writing this story. I'm not gonna take it down, but it is going to be on hiatus until further notice. Probably a long time. Thank you to all who have reviewed and to those who will review. Please enjoy this small chapter.**

I rushed out the back door, running as fast as I could away from the house. As soon as I ran out of breath, I turned around to check if I was far enough away from the house. I was surprised to see I was about a hundred yards from the house. Perfect. I got down on a knee and got my Javelin ready. I turned it on, then took one of the missiles I had and loaded it. As soon as the missile was locked in, I flicked on the night vision and aimed at the BTR. I held my aim until the lock-on alert rang out, then relaxed a little.

"Captain, this is Arsenal, locked on and ready to fire." I said over the radio.

"Roger, hold fire until I say." He replied in a whisper. Wow. Even out here, the old Army axiom is still true. 'Hurry up and wait'. You know, I love my job, but sometimes the Army pisses me off. I couldn't see anything happening, so I let my mind drift.

I started to think about what the hell we were gonna do. I mean, they dropped us in with no further orders than "raise hell". What the fuck were we supposed to do if the enemy found us? What were we supposed to do if we ran out of ammo before we could get back to friendly lines? It's funny, when you're still in the planning stage of these things, it's really easy to think that only good things are gonna happen. Then you get out here, all the negative thoughts start going through your head. I got so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't hear the Captain yell fire.

My finger subconsciously pulled the trigger, bringing me out of my thoughts. I watched as the missile's thrusters kicked in, sending it skyward. I briefly noted that the missile would be like a flare, showing every enemy within two miles exactly where we were. Then the missile started its descent, shooting down like a meteor before slamming into the BTR. Smoke poured out from the explosion, obscuring my view enough for me to pry my eyes away and repack the Javelin, then start jogging back towards the house.

Upon reaching the house, I slowly opened the door, then walked to the front room. Only Miley and and Frank were there, with Miley wrapping a bandage around his right forearm.

"What happened? Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"A big chunk of shrapnel from your Javelin flew through the window and into the Corporal's arm. The rest of the team left for the woods to the east. I stayed back to work on Frank and wait for you." She said, securing the bandage with some tape.

"Are we supposed to go after them?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go Johns." She replied, standing up. We ran to the east, entering the woods with Miley leading the way. We slowed down to a walk, so as to not trip over tree roots or bushes. We walked quietly, with Miley up front, followed by me, then Frank. We were making good progress, but then Miley stopped and crouched down. Frank and I did the same.

"What's wrong?" I whispered after scooting up next to her.

She didn't say anything, just pointed between two trees to our right. Looking through them, I could make out three shapes moving slowly through the trees. They were coming right towards us.

"Alright, no guns. We'll jump them all at the same time." I told her.

"We can't kill them, we don't know if they're enemies." She pointed out.

"Good point. Alright, we take them alive."

Moving back to Johns, I whispered, "Three tangos. You up for a little knife work, Corporal?"

"Always, Sergeant." He replied. I could feel him smiling.

"No killing." I said, then turned back to Miley, but she was gone. I looked around frantically, finally spotting her crouched by the two trees she had pointed at. She was in the perfect spot. The three tangos would have to literally turn around after passing the trees to see her. I looked back at Frank to see he was hiding halfway up a tree behind a couple of branches. I decided to hide on the other side of Miley's spot, laying prone between a pair of really big bushes. I waited, breathing silently, the only sounds coming from the three enemies coming towards us. They were good, but I could still hear them breathing. I quietly pulled my combat knife from its sheath.

I watched as one passed me, followed by the other two. Both Miley and Frank were looking at me. I waited until one was right underneath Frank, then made a fist and jerked it down. I silently rushed at the closest figure, putting my free hand over his mouth, and putting my knife up to his neck, pressing the blade against his throat so he didn't jerk against my grip. I kicked his legs out from under him, then dragged him towards where Miley had been hiding. I dropped him to the ground but loudly charged my rifle so he wouldn't try to run. I waited as both Miley and Frank shoved the other two down next to the first one. I pulled my flashlight out, and shined it on all of them. I was shocked to see they were all white.

"Please don't hurt us, we're unarmed!" the one I caught said with a very thick Russian accent.

"Russian?" I said, surprised.

"American? Thank God. I thought you were one of those bastard Cubans." He replied, the relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone you saw us. Go, head north. The Cubans haven't expanded out of Florida yet. You should get to American lines pretty quick. Go!" I said, pointing north.

"Thank you, I hope you kill them all!" He said, running, the other two following close behind.

"Are you sure we should have just let them run off like that?" Miley asked.

"They're just civilians, and the Cubans already know we're here, so there's no reason to hold or kill them. Besides, keeping them any longer would have just slowed us up. Come on, we still need to find the rest of the team." I said, taking point. I started to walk east again, going slowly so as to keep silent. I was beginning to get worried when I saw a clearing ahead with several moving figures. I was relieved to see the hulking figure of Sergeant Kowalski. And then I got a weird feeling, like something wasn't right. I stopped, pointed towards the clearing, and told Frank and Miley to go ahead.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked. Frank was already headed towards the clearing.

"I've got a bad feeling. I'm just gonna look around, make sure no one else is here. Just tell 'em I'm taking a piss. Go." I said. She looked at me for a moment, then nodded and went towards the clearing.

As soon as I saw Miley enter the clearing, I silently crept through the brush around the clearing, making sure to keep plenty of distance between me and the clearing. As I approached a particularly large tree, I looked up just in time to see something reach out and grab a branch about ten feet up the tree. I went to the back of the tree, quietly climbed until I was right behind whoever was on the branch. I saw the dark shape of a rifle hanging from a nearby branch. And then they reached for the rifle. I had intended to just force them down, but I had to go now! I lunged towards them, grabbing them as I flew out of the tree. I positioned myself on top of them just before we hit the ground on the edge of the clearing. After recovering from the landing, I pushed the barrel of my rifle into the back of their neck. I looked up to find everyone pointing their guns at me. Upon seeing my face, they changed to aim at the guy I had on the ground.

I got up off of him and said, "Get up."

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm getting up."

"Wait a minute... Jackson?" Miley asked.

**A/N: I know I'm a dick for ending here and putting the story on hiatus, so please leave that out of any reviews you leave. But please, even if you just started this story, don't hesitate to leave a review. The button is right down there. Just click it, hit a couple buttons on your keyboard, then click post review. Anyway, no creative way to maim myself this time, my birthday was two days ago, Linkin Park's new album came out three days ago, and I'm putting this story on hiatus, so threatening to maim myself in hopes of reviews doesn't make much sense anymore. Huh, now that I say it out loud, it doesn't seem like it would ever make sense. Ah, well, maybe I'll post another chapter, maybe not. I honestly don't know.**


End file.
